


Death comes for us ALL

by andrewwarholas



Category: Berserk, Bleach, Dragon Age, Godzilla - All Media Types, Naruto, Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms, Street Fighter
Genre: Action, Anti Hero, Betrayal, Death, Disturbing, Gore, Magic, Martial Arts, Other, Rape, Supernatural - Freeform, Violence, anti religion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewwarholas/pseuds/andrewwarholas
Summary: this is the story of what happened after Griffith found another blood red behelith 5 years after he betrayed Guts and his troops known as the band of the hawk. only this time, a much bigger tragedy awaits when he unknowingly summoned the clash of different worlds that he can't hope to control.





	Death comes for us ALL

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i do not own any of these characters. they are owned by their respective creators and or publishers.
> 
> this is purely fan fiction. if any name or mention of a person, place, event, or entity coincides with the real world or any similarity, such is only a coincidence, as i, the author of this fanfic have no intention of doing so. 
> 
> thank you.  
Andrew Warholas

Author's note: I hope whoever reads this is in good health and safe. i made this "attempt" at my first crossover, since i missed most of these works. specially berserk and overlord. i've been having these ideas in my head for quite some time now, and was hoping someone would write something of this nature and still be respectful of the source materials and their respective original authors.

i hope you enjoy this work and though this is just what i consider a sneak peek of what i truly plan to write and all will be made clear in the coming chapters moving forward. readers comments are welcome even complaints and whatnot. so feel free to send me your comments, complaints, suggestions, rants, etc... thanks.

Chapter 1: The 5th anniversary of the betrayal.

A young man in his early 30's with white silver wavy hair walks along a lengthy hallway towards a dome arena-like structure in the dark sky of midnight, wearing his shining white armor with feathery motifs in the design. this is the king of a recently founded country where he gathered the survivors of a great tragedy that affected the whole world roughly five years ago. for some reason, creatures both good and bad, big or small have been seen and truly existed, seemingly from the pages of books they were thought only used to dwell. suddenly orcs and trolls appeared devastating villages. killing its people and raping female humans only for the poor women to die as a new monstrosity arise from what once was a female human's womb. as if this unexplained phenomenon brought such disgusting and vile creatures it also brought upon the existence of demons, dragons, hydras and many beasts of terror once only seen in books mow made real. though, if there were any good thing that came with such tragedy, fairies, sprites, dwarves and other friendly creatures also appeared though many of them also became victims to first ones brought out by the phenomenon.

Griffith, the man in shining armor was walking to a place called the pandemonium arena where he keeps his army of demons and monsters. he entered the arena and was greeted by a huge hulking figure, a beast like creature with bloodyred eyes, and two long horns protruding from its head, though noticibly, one of the horn seemed to have been cut clean and never grew back despite this creature's quick regenerative abilities. this was one of king griffith's monster generals. the legendary nosferatu Zod.

"May we know what brings you our home at such a time no less?" Zod asked griffith.

"I found another one, just like the one i used to own back then. and i plan to use it if i can conquer more out there. there must be something out there that can ensure my reign and expand my legend as well as my kingdom." Griffith answered his general.

"Careful, young master. no one in history has ever used a red behelith twice." Zod told his king.

"not to worry, i'll be using it and this time i have a whole prison of captured rebels to offer as sacrifice for this." Griffith said with a cold hearted smile, as he looked i his palm i it an egg with a face.


End file.
